A system of the general type under consideration is described in DE 199 01 200 A1 and is used to store image data for evidential purposes in the event of an accident. The system described in this reference has the disadvantage that it can be used only for evidence security.
It is also generally known to install driver assistance systems in motor vehicles. Driver assistance systems are used to reduce the severity of an accident by autonomous partial braking of a motor vehicle, for example of a commercial vehicle, shortly before the collision, or to reduce the severity of an accident, or to completely avoid an accident by autonomous full braking before an obstruction when an escape maneuver is no longer possible. A distance sensor, for example, is provided as a driving data sensor for this purpose, and determines the distance to a preceding vehicle.
Furthermore, driver assistance systems typically include a camera that is associated with a lane-keeping assistant. The camera has a field of view that covers the area in which driving lane markings can be seen on a roadway during normal operation of the motor vehicle. The lane-keeping assistant uses image evaluation software to identify whether the motor vehicle is leaving its lane, and, if appropriate, warns the driver.